


Lying

by ohnoscarlett



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoscarlett/pseuds/ohnoscarlett
Summary: Morning after





	Lying

**Author's Note:**

>   At the end.  Beta by [](http://pheebs1.livejournal.com/profile)[pheebs1](http://pheebs1.livejournal.com/) and [](http://tuesdaysgone.livejournal.com/profile)[dakotas_tale](http://tuesdaysgone.livejournal.com/)

**TITLE** :Lying

 **UNIVERSE:** Supernatural RPS

 **AUTHOR:** Cara ([](http://ohnoscarlett.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ohnoscarlett**](http://ohnoscarlett.livejournal.com/) )  
 **RATING:** PG-13  
 **PAIRING, IF ANY:** JA/SM (JP)

 **SUMMARY:** Morning after  
 **DISCLAIMER:**   This is a work of fiction.

 **NOTES:** At the end.  Beta by [](http://pheebs1.livejournal.com/profile)[ **pheebs1**](http://pheebs1.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://tuesdaysgone.livejournal.com/profile)[**dakotas_tale**](http://tuesdaysgone.livejournal.com/)

 

**“Lying”**

 

He woke as she moved quietly about the room, collecting her things.He watched her, silently, until she turned and saw him awake.She didn’t react.No smile, no frown.She simply looked him over; a long moment.Then she turned her back and sat at the foot of the bed to put on her shoes.

 

_How did we end up like this?_

 

“Stop thinking so hard,” she said suddenly.Not harsh, but sharp, and he startled, sitting up in the bed and letting the sheet fall to his hips.She looked over her shoulder at him, appraising.Her mouth quirked and it drew his eyes.“It was only a kiss.”

 

_It was only a kiss…_ _Right._ He lay down again, throwing an arm over his eyes to shield them from her.The sheet tightened at his hip, and she was suddenly astride him, pinning him down.She leaned close and practically growled.

 

“ _It was only a kiss_.If he asks—and he won’t—it was only a kiss.Nothing more. _Got it?_ ”God, she was cruel.But he met her eyes and nodded curtly.She smiled then, cold, and stood.

 

“Won’t he wonder where you were last night?”She paused for a moment at the door.She tilted her head as she considered his words.

 

“Don’t you wonder where _Jared_ was last night?”He sat again and scowled. Sandra looked at him blankly, then turned again to leave.She hesitated and looked back and almost said something before he cut her off.

 

“He tastes like you, only sweeter.”

 

 

***

 **A/N** :Oh boy.This thing kind of popped up out of nowhere.Nothing like a good excuse to picture Jensen in bed, right?So.I’ve essentially been mainlining Fall Out Boy to prepare for the concert (which was last night, OMG so good!)It’s what I do…And with all the FOB, it’s easy to slip over to Panic! At the Disco.And I always have to cut everything I listen to with a good bit of my Supernatural playlist.Love the iPod.

 

Anyway, I have a point.The last line is obviously stolen from Pete and FOB’s “Thnks fr th Mmrs”.I’ve been obsessing over that song for ages, and it kind of slipped into my subconscious.It makes me think of Pete kissing boys.Which leads me to thinking of more boy kissing, and that leads to JA/JP.Natural progression, right?Heh.So, Jensen may have hooked up with Sandy, but something had already happened between Jensen and Jared, so _there_ , you bitch.Ha!

 

Furthermore, The Killers “Mr. Brightside” is good and angsty and on my Supernatural playlist for some reason… and I quite obviously stole a couple of lines from them too.Thanks, boys.*g*

 

So, wait, but P!ATD got in there somehow…Yes, yes, they’re like a virus.FOB and P!ATD go hand in hand in my little head, so I had to get them in there somehow.The title.“Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off.”And there we have it.


End file.
